Basta un intercambio de miradas
by Andr3a n.n
Summary: Edward Cullen hijo en una familia acomodada en Inglaterra comenzó a tener extraños sueños a sus 17 años, en donde una muchacha de hermosos ojos chocolate le prometía amor eterno. Inesperadamente él le correspondía, pero su relación un tanto fantasiosa llega a su fin,cuando la muchacha desaparece. ¿Recordará Edward, a la hermosa mujer de sus sueños luego de 13 años sin verla?- OS


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. La historia es de mi autoría, ****prohibida su adaptación o traducción, parcial o completa.**

***Historia que se desarrolla en el año 2013***

* * *

Aquí me encontraba, nuevamente preparando mis maletas para partir a las que serían mis vacaciones de verano. Mi habitación era bastante organizada y en ella habían varios muebles que frecuentemente usaba, excepto uno que no tocaba hace unos años, me aventure a abrirlo y me impresione de la cantidad de libretas y cuadernos que había dentro, ¿en que momento había dejado todo eso allí?, escogí entre todas ellas lo que parecía un diario de vida, lo mire detenidamente y lo reconocí enseguida, lo había guardado allí cuando comenzaron mis terapias con la p sicóloga, mi madre pensaba que estaba loca por escribir tanta incoherencia según ella, pero la especialista solo dijo que era a causa de los sueños que tenía, pues parecían perturbarme bastante.

No quería despertar recuerdos indeseados ni esas cosas, pero la intriga era más fuerte, así que por mi propio bien comencé a leer, en su interior había frases bastante profundas que me llegaban al alma, hojeando cada página me entretuve hasta que llegue a una fecha muy específica:

_"19 de Noviembre año 2000_

_Nombre: Isabella Swan_

_Edad: 17 años_

_En mis sueños un apuesto muchacho apareció, dándome paz interior, abriéndome sus brazos para cobijar a esta joven desquiciada, maravillosos momentos viví con él, y estos al instante desaparecen en la niebla de mi realidad, dejándote lejos de mi alcance. No pierdo la esperanza y la fe de que algún día te encuentre, te buscare, no lo dudes…  
Viviremos juntos, felices para siempre, como lo aseguran aquellos ridículos cuentos de hadas… Quiero creer que juntos disiparemos la oscuridad que vive en mí.  
¡Te encontrare!"_

Recordaba haber escrito cada una de esas palabras, y si al principio desconfiaba de leer ahora solo me invitaba a seguir, aun recuerdo a ese chico, era lo más hermoso que los ojos humanos pudieran apreciar, pelo cobrizo desordenado y ojos verde esmeraldas que con solo una mirada te hacían desmayar, él era mi todo y aunque suene bastante raro, también el amor de mi vida, el único inconveniente entre nosotros era que él no es real y después de unos días de soñar con él lo comprobé.

"_25 de Diciembre año 2000_

_Desapareciste chico de mis sueños, me dejaste desolada como en un inicio, pero que se podía esperar después de todo solo eras una fantasía, un inalcanzable sueño… Te disipaste en mi subconsciente como todos los demás sueños que al despertar no recuerdas.  
El vacío ha regresado para quedarse, esperando eternamente a tu llegada tardía. Muchas especulaciones rondan mi cabeza haciendo más dolorosa tu partida…  
El único recordatorio que tengo de ti es el olor a tu perfume que me ha marcado en sueños, de por vida."_

Al leer esto me dolió en el alma y sentí partirme en dos, una herida muy vieja se abría nuevamente, jamás logre superar su perdida, él me amaba como a nada en el mundo y como nadie más podría hacerlo. Recuerdo haber jurado a mí misma no volver a amar, mis intenciones eran esperar por él y buscarlo sin cansancio, pero mi madre se interpuso entre nosotros obligándome a asistir a esas terapias. Aun lo hacía, de vez en cuando recaía al abandonarlas, es por eso que se volvieron rutina para mí, algo de cada día. Este verano sería diferente, pretendía no tener ninguna preocupación en mi cabeza que no sea relajarme, y mi madre junto con mi padre accedieron a quitarme las terapias, mientras duraran nuestras vacaciones y con la condición de mantenerme estable.

Ellos arreglaron todo para pasar cuatro semanas en Inglaterra, nada ostentoso solo nos hospedaríamos en un pueblito alejado, el único inconveniente es que odio el frio y la humedad pero necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, después de todo vivir en el centro de New York es algo estresante.

Cogí el cuaderno y lo guarde en mi bolso, me serviría para entretenerme en las noches cuando no pudiera dormir. Mi madre gritaba eufórica desde la primera planta que me apresurara o llegaríamos tarde al vuelo. Corrí escaleras abajo, teniendo altas expectativas de estas vacaciones.

El viaje fue bastante agotador, pese a que dormí la mayoría del trayecto me pareció bastante aburrido viajar en primera clase. Al día siguiente todo parecía valer la pena, todo el aburrimiento del viaje se convertía en el maravilloso paisaje que me ofrecía el continente europeo, esto sin duda sería para recordar.

La localidad de Clun es un tanto despoblada, solo casas de campo y granjas, divididas por cercas de madera a varios metros una de otra, parecía una comunidad bastante pequeña pero confortable. Quien iba a pensar que pese al frio este lugar me iba a gustar, la vegetación es realmente extraordinaria e imponente. Nuestra cabaña es muy bonita y rustica, el primer piso es bastante amplio y todas las piezas que lo componen encajan armonizando perfectamente. Mi habitación está en el segundo piso, al entrar en ella fije mi vista en un gran ventanal que abría paso a un balcón, me acerque expectante y al liberarme del cortinaje sentí que me envolvía un sueño, explore cada rincón visible, la vista era preciosa en verdad. Vi en el jardín lo que parecía una terraza, y me parecía una buena idea frecuentarla para escabullirme de mis padres, rodeándola habían varios arbustos limitando con la cerca de madera, atrás de la cerca se cruzaba un camino que unía nuestra cabaña con una finca muy grande que seguro visitaría.

El primer día recorrí todas las parcelas, me encantaba la conexión que tenía con la naturaleza, necesitaba aire puro para respirar, silencio para reponer las energías y relajación que obtendría dándome un maravilloso baño de tina. La noche prometía un sueño reparador.

Mi día comenzaba de lo mejor, pajaritos revoloteando en mi balcón me dieron los buenos días, mis padres me advirtieron que los vecinos no demorarían en venir a darnos la bienvenida, así que me pondría lo más presentable posible, mi intención era dar una muy buena impresión a todos los presentes. Ayude a mi madre a atender a todos y esperaba terminar pronto en eso, mi habitación esperaba a ser ordenada y debía desempacar mi maleta, kilos de ropa que quería ordenar.

El día paso muy rápido para mí gusto y me proponía rematarlo tomando un poco de aire, en la terraza que desde ahora sería mi escondite, los grandes sillones yacían estáticos esperando por mí, invitándome a desplomarme en ellos. Los vecinos nos habían dado una muy cálida bienvenida, ya conocía a casi todos en el lugar por sus presentaciones muy específicas. Me acostumbraba a todo esto y lo extrañaría cuando tuviera que regresar a casa, el aire estaba tibio y la noche estrellada completaba el magnífico paisaje, no había nada que perturbara el momento excepto que el cabalgar de un caballo irrumpiera el silencio. Me disponía a buscar la fuente de la sonora interrupción, cuando frente a mis ojos aparecía una silueta negra y misteriosa, seguramente sería un forastero de paso, pero al pegarle la luz de la luna en la cara mis sueños se personificaban, entregándome la tan esperada imagen del anónimo de mis sueños, no podía ser posible, se suponía que todo ese conflicto en mi cabeza había desaparecido, pero tal imagen removía pensamientos en mi cabeza, después de todo el tiempo que espere por él creí haberlo olvidado, pero su mirada me dijo en el instante que era él, que venía por mí para hacer mis sueños realidad.

El corcel con su jinete se acercaban a donde me encontraba y realmente esperaba haber pasado desapercibida, no estaba lista para afrontar esta situación, necesitaba asimilar y procesar todo. No es fácil de enfrentar, después de que ansiaste, añoraste y rogaste por alguien, aparezca de la nada y aún más cuando ya lo has visto y soñado antes en momentos inolvidables con él.

Lo sentí pasar lentamente, instintivamente escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas y cuando iba a rodearlas con mis brazos, tire lejos de la mesa la bandeja con el jarro de jugo y el vaso que había traído hace un momento, el caballo se detuvo estrepitosamente y en ese instante mi corazón se congelo, levante la vista buscando un lugar donde esconderme pero en su lugar me encontré con mi hermoso jinete, se disponía a bajar pero la duda en su rostro lo detenía, finalmente pareció tomar una decisión, salto del caballo ágilmente y cayó en seco, perfecto aterrizaje.

A cada paso que lo veía acercarse donde me encontraba escondida, sentía que mi cuerpo entero se iba congelando, ¿era el invierno que tocaba la puerta?, era bastante ilógico pues apenas comenzaba el verano. Se movía sigilosamente, atravesó los arbustos y con la mirada parecía buscar al intruso, analizando con detalle la terraza, de repente fijo la mirada en donde me encontraba sentada, me sentía una escultura de hielo que se derretía lentamente bajo la mirada verde esmeralda que me observaba, estaba paralizada e hipnotizada y mi cuerpo no respondía a ningún mandato de mí cerebro, luego de esa conversación silenciosa en la que solo nuestras miradas participaban se atrevió a preguntar:  
- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Qué haces aquí merodeando?, ¿No te han dicho que no se debe entrar a casas ajenas? -.

Su pregunta me había dejado atónita, ¿acaso él no me conocía? Aclare mis pensamientos y luego mi garganta, no tenía palabras, el me miro insistente esperando mi respuesta.

-Soy Isabella Swan y no estoy merodeando, esta es mi casa – dije rápidamente. El dudo de mi respuesta un segundo, pero luego comprendió la situación, si yo vivía en esta casa aquí el único intruso era él.

-Cuanto lamento haber interrumpido de esa manera, escuche ruidos, la luz estaba apagada no vi a nadie y pensé lo peor, lo siento- estaba bastante avergonzado y sus mejillas lo delataban. Creo que se sentía un poco aturdido al igual que yo, luego sin dar aviso ni despedidas dio media vuelta y subió al caballo. Se iba y ni siquiera se había presentado, me moría por saber su nombre, en mis sueños nunca lo revelo y añoraba saberlo.

- Me gustaría saber tu nombre también- Grité antes de que se fuera.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vivo en la finca que queda al final del camino- Gritó antes de partir su cabalgata.

Ya sabía dónde vivía pero no me conformaba tan poca información. Me agradaba que se preocupara tanto por los vecinos, tendría una excusa para verlo seguido porque con mi torpeza, no sería la última vez que me encuentre en problemas.

Decidí que por hoy era suficiente aire puro, pues estaba alucinando, quizás nunca debí dejar las terapias. Me encamine a mi habitación, con todo este lio en la cabeza emergiendo, mi vida "normal" tomaba un giro de 180 grados, todo lo sucedido me hizo reflexionar nuevamente, sobre mis sueños y la realidad, ¿Cuánto de lo que ha sucedido hace un momento es real?

Todo se debe a que me enamore de un imposible, mi ficticio, cada vez que formulo alguna teoría sobre su identidad o su historia, son derrumbadas por aquella antagonista tan cruel y despiadada, la maldita realidad.

Mire de reojo en mi mesita de noche, buscando el cuaderno que había sacado de mi habitación antes del viaje, quería leer y recordar un poco más:

"_17 de septiembre 2001_

_Te fuiste y no has regresado desde entonces, debo decirlo soy muy fácil de ilusionar y engañar, mis esperanzas estaban en ti Mike, lástima que pese a ser un gran chico no seas aquel que busco. Un nudo en mi garganta se aloja pues me es imposible suplicar tu nombre a gritos ya que ni aquello conozco. No se puede controlar a una mente tan distorsionada como la mía, ilusionándome una y otra vez, destrozando mí pobre corazón en cada intento fallido por encontrarte."_

La frustración y el miedo a la decepción, estaban plasmados en cada trozo de texto, de pronto parecía sentir todo lo descrito en esa hoja, volvía a sentir ese miedo. Solo que ahora todo es diferente en cierta forma, yo no lo buscaba, él me encontró y en cuanto lo hizo, su mirada me dijo quién era y mi corazón lo confirmo.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin novedad, me encargaba de disfrutar al máximo del maravilloso paisaje y la tranquilidad infinita, pero siempre me mantenía ocupada para no recordar la última de mis alucinaciones. Hoy comenzaba el día como todos los anteriores, hermosos pajarillos cantando en mi balcón, un exquisito desayuno y un paseo matutino por la cabaña, que por cierto era bastante grande. Me acercaba al living cuando una mujer del aseo me intercepto, se veía muy intrigada y me hacía señas de que la siguiera al segundo piso, dude un minuto pero luego pensé que me agradaría tener una amiga aquí, subiendo las escalera perdí de vista a mi guía pero ella me esperaba en el pasillo fuera de mi habitación, entramos y ella comenzó a hablar como si escupiera las palabras:  
-Disculpe señorita mi intención no es molestarla, mi nombre es Ángela, sé que no debo entrometerme, pero me he dado cuenta de que el señor Cullen pasa muy seguido cabalgando cerca de la casa, mirando hacia su balcón, eso es bastante extraño pues el casi nunca sale de la finca, se pasa tardes enteras cuidando a sus caballos-

-No me había percatado de eso, pero ¿a qué viene todo esto Ángela?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-Señorita Isabella, el joven no ha tenido ninguna novia según estoy enterada y es muy poco sociable, no le vendría mal su compañía, usted siempre es tan amable y dulce, pensé que podrían ser buenos amigos –

¿Porque ella podía verlo también?, ¿no era una más de mis alucinaciones?, me sentía bastante confundida, él quería verme pero no se atrevía a acercarse, y yo tampoco.

-Ángela disculpa si sueno tonta pero ¿cómo me puedo acercar?- En ese momento nuestro plan iba tomando forma, Ángela tenía una idea bastante buena y yo la perfeccionaría para tratar de conversar con él, la idea era básicamente en arrendar un caballo en la finca Cullen, con la excusa de no saber cabalgar, que serviría de anzuelo para poder entablar una conversación trivial con el de una manera casual. Si todo funcionaba bien, le estaría eternamente agradecida a Ángela.

Me encamine a la finca Cullen, en la entrada me detuvieron los trabajadores, no tarde en explicarles el motivo de mi visita y ellos amablemente me indicaron en donde se encontraba Edward, si hace unos días sentía que me congelaba hoy era todo lo contrario, mi corazón latía escandalosamente y el nerviosismo me tenía los pelos de punta. A medida que me acercaba a las caballerizas, trataba de regular mi respiración. Entre buscando a Edward, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que se me olvidó por completo anunciarme, avance sin que nadie me detuviera, encontré a Edward con uno de los caballos, e inconscientemente comencé a acercarme a él, parecía totalmente ajeno a mi presencia, tan absorto en su trabajo con los caballos, sin querer pasé a llevar un fardo de pasto que comenzó la caída en cadena de todos, causando tal estruendo que Edward se percató de mi presencia, después de causar aquel desastre voltee lentamente y me encontré con su mirada que expresaba sorpresa, yo sólo atiné a sonreír torpemente -¿Qué haces aquí?-musitó él.

-E-eh y-yo- ¡Excelente, ahora era tartamuda!- Su cara cambio drásticamente de sorpresa a una un tanto cómica y se largó a reír.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara también- Dijo entre carcajadas. ¿Leyó mi mente?

- No era mi intención provocar tal desastre, yo solo venía a arrendar un caballo, ¡Que torpe soy!- Confesé con culpabilidad.

- No te preocupes de todas formas tenía que sacarlos de ahí para ampliar el lugar-

- Ok, entonces te dejo para que termines tu trabajo- Dije avergonzada.

- ¿Y el caballo?, y por lo de los fardos no hay problema mis hermanos los recogerán más tarde, ahora sígueme, tenemos que buscar alguno de tu agrado-. Sin dudar le seguí, pero su reacción me extrañaba bastante, no se preocupó en lo más mínimo de mi torpeza.

-Dale mis disculpas a tus hermanos, espero no molestarlos-

-No les hará daño un poco de trabajo extra- Sonrió maliciosamente.

Fue bastante profesional al describir las cualidades de todos los caballos, tanta información abrumaba mi cabeza y lo interrumpí en medio de la presentación del último:

-Ok, este es el que busco- Dije sin más.

-Buena elección, si tu habilidad es domesticar- Respondió dudoso.

- En realidad, dudo que tenga alguna habilidad, es más ni siquiera se cabalgar- Dije, a lo que Edward volvió a reír.

-Supongo entonces, que Destiny es el caballo indicado, es el más gentil en este establo- Edward no tardo en tomar las monturas y alistar los caballos rápidamente, sin darme cuenta estaba con rienda en mano aprendiendo del mejor instructor, cuando ya tenía conocimiento de los movimientos básicos, Edward me invito a dar un paseo. Aprendí mucho de él y su familia en nuestra conversación, Emmett y Jasper eran sus hermanos y juntos se encargaban de la administración de la finca, Rosalie y Alice eran las novias de sus hermanos respectivamente y los padres de Edward, eran prácticamente los dueños de casi toda la localidad de Clun. Cabalgamos toda la tarde, el ocaso ya se hacía presente y debíamos volver, era hora de despedirme de él, la situación se estaba descontrolando, ahora no solo alucinaba con Edward, sino que también me hacía creer que otras personas lo veían.

-Gracias por el paseo, creo que debo irme está oscureciendo y no quiero preocupar a mis padres-

-De nada y espero verte otro día, podríamos salir a pasear nuevamente- Dijo apesadumbrado.

-No creo que volvamos a vernos, he decido volver antes a New York, mis vacaciones no resultaron como espera y tengo asuntos muy urgentes que atender - Dije con frialdad.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió Bella?, puedes confiar en mi- Se veía realmente triste por la noticia, esta era mi última oportunidad, se lo diría todo.-Me voy porque te amo, temo que desaparezcas y no quiero perderte, eso me destrozaría el corazón, y temo por mi salud mental- La última frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, esta vez nadie se interponía entre nosotros pero yo tenía el deber de superar mi situación, eso me lo recordaba frecuentemente la terapeuta. Baje del caballo rápidamente y cuando me disponía a correr, el agarre de Edward me detuvo, me giro lentamente quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, es tal y como lo recordaba, su aroma me envolvió y sus labios me invitaban a probar.

-No te vayas por favor, no me abandones nuevamente- Suplicó. ¿Abandonarlo de nuevo?

-Esto tiene que terminar ahora y antes de que salga herida- Dije con un dejo de sufrimiento. Sin más que decir me solté de su gentil agarre y comencé a correr, mientras las lágrimas empapaban mí rostro.

Al llegar a mi casa, Ángela se cruzó en mi camino y yo seguí adelante sin verle, seguro que quería detalles de mi encuentro con Edward pero no me encontraba en condiciones de hablar, llegue hasta mi habitación y me tire en la cama a llorar como lo hacen las adolescentes, necesitaba desahogarme y que mis padres no se dieran cuenta de mi estado o mi actuación se vendría abajo, al instante me vino solo un nombre a la cabeza, Carmen mi terapeuta, no tarde ni dos segundos y estaba esperando en la línea a que contestara.

-¿Aló? Habla Isabella Swan, ¿se encuentra disponible la señorita Carmen?-pregunte.

- Hola Isabella, soy yo Carmen, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó alarmada. Me descargue con Carmen, todo lo que sentía y mis dilemas los puse a disposición de ella, esperando que me diera la solución a mis problemas. Ella concordó conmigo, en que debía retomar mis terapias lo antes posible y que mi estado era causado por una más de mis crisis, solo que esta era una de las más fuertes que he tenido. Luego llamé a la aerolínea y confirme mi vuelo, me iría en dos días y todo volvería a la normalidad. Al día siguiente me sentía agotada, sin ánimos de nada pero tenía que actuar normal con mis padres, pasé el día entero en la terraza, estática y vacía, ningún pensamiento surgía solo el dolor estaba presente. En la noche, había bastante movimiento en el camino, se había acabado mi tranquilidad, decidí entrar a la casa y mis padres pasaron rápidamente en dirección a la entrada muy bien vestidos.

-¿A dónde van tan formales, se puede saber?- Pregunte curiosa.

-Mi nena ¿acaso no recuerdas?, vamos a la fiesta de los Cullen, te dije en la mañana de su invitación pero no me respondiste nada- Dijo mi madre. ¿Una fiesta en la casa de los Cullen?, seguramente por andar muerta en vida no preste atención.

-Ah, entonces diviértanse- Sonreí falsamente.

-Querida, ¿estas segura de que no quieres ir?, ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte un poco?- Insistía mi padre.

-No papá, prefiero leer- Dije zafándome de la situación. Ya que no pudieron convencerme de acompañarlos, abandonaron la batalla y se fueron a la finca Cullen.

Me encamine a mi habitación con el propósito de leer, buscando entre mis libros, apareció mi cuaderno, mi intención era no volver a leerlo pero nada me parecía lo suficientemente atractivo, lo hojee sin buscar nada en específico y me detuve. El texto no tenía fecha.

"_La mente es tan poderosa, misteriosa e imponente, es realmente sorprendente cuanto se puede imaginar, pero tú eres real pues soy incapaz de crear tal perfección, es imposible. Siento que si despisto un momento la vista o los demás sentidos de mi búsqueda, te perderé y no sabría soportar tal dolor"_

Ahora dudaba que él fuera real, pero aun así sentía tan profundo el dolor. Tiré el cuaderno contra la muralla frustrada por la situación, solo quería que aquel recuerdo desapareciera de mi cabeza, así todo sería más fácil para mí. Solo quería gritar y sacar afuera todo, pero mis límites solo me permitían maldecir, estaba ocupada en eso cuando sentí varios golpecitos en la ventana de mi balcón, la idea de un avecilla en problemas saltó a mi mente, salí al balcón buscándola, pero una silueta negra en la terraza llamó mi atención, un desconocido estaba en casa y nadie se había percatado de su presencia, el pánico hacia su aparición y se apoderaba lentamente de mi cuerpo, pausadamente la figura comenzó a acercarse a mi balcón con la vista en mi dirección y le oí hablarme.

-Isabella déjame llevarte, pasemos nuestra última noche juntos-Dijo rogándome con su aterciopelada voz. En mi cabeza se inició una batalla campal, aceptar o no la propuesta de mi hermoso jinete, sonaba bastante tentador saliendo de sus labios, dejando de lado mi problema existencial llegue a la conclusión de que luego me lavarían el cerebro de nuevo y acepte sin pensarlo más.

-Acepto –Dije extasiada. –Pero debo arreglarme solo un poco, ¿no te importa esperar?- Pregunte, estuve llorando toda la tarde y mi cara no estaba para nada presentable.

-Toma el tiempo que necesites, estaré esperando ansioso- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida de infarto. Me aliste lo más rápido que pude, tome un vestido blanco muy liviano perfecto para la ocasión, baje y no cabía de la felicidad, afuera me esperaba mi príncipe azul y juntos escaparíamos entre la noche. Gentilmente me ayudo a montarme en el caballo, me sujete de su torso para no caer, no vi hacia donde nos dirigíamos pues estaba drogada con su aroma, cuando nos detuvimos abrí mis ojos y frente a nosotros estaban las puertas dobles de entrada a la casona, mi cuerpo se tensó, no me agradaba para nada entrar a la fiesta y Edward comprendió enseguida. Bajamos del caballo y caminamos hacia un lugar apartado de la casa al límite del bosque, era totalmente mágico, los dos en nuestra burbuja personal con la música lejana de fondo, Edward me tomo por la cintura y comenzamos a danzar arrítmicamente, pese a que no sabía bailar lo hice de maravilla y no lo lastime, con él todo parecía más simple. No quería despegarme de él, pero me separó de sus brazos:

-Soy real – Dijo viéndome a los ojos con ternura. Su declaración me dejo bastante confundida, iba a rebatirle que todo esto era una alucinación, pero entonces comenzó a hablar y nadie lo detuvo.

- Sé que estas muy confundida y yo estoy peor, verás cuando tenía 17 años una hermosa muchacha de hipnotizantes ojos chocolate apareció en mis sueños, nos amábamos como nada en el mundo y ansiaba la noche esperando verla nuevamente, un día desapareciste, el dolor fue tan intenso y yo solo sufrí en silencio, jamás le dije a alguien sobre eso. En nuestro último sueño prometiste encontrarme y desde entonces espero por ti. Cuando nos encontramos en tu casa, nada parecía tener sentido para ti, pero cuando mencionaste lo de tu estado de salud mental todo encajaba, debía aclararte que yo era real y no una ilusión-

- Mi madre demoró un poco mi búsqueda, ella pensaba que estaba loca y por eso me obligaron a tomar las terapias, me lavaron el cerebro diciendo que solo soñaba cosas irreales, anormales y sin sentido, todo aquello me abrumaba y solo suplicaba tranquilidad o una mente en blanco cuando en realidad todo era parte de mí y solo debía controlarlo-. El tomo mi rostro suavemente y nos fundimos en un beso revelador. Tal como lo recordaba, suave y delicado, de esos que te dejan con un gustito de querer más. Ni siquiera los años transcurridos ni mi "PSIQUIATRA" pudieron borrar las huellas de sus labios en los míos.

Luego de aclarar todas las preguntas, decidimos hacerle frente a la realidad, ya no éramos un sueño mutuo, todo era real y ahora todo tenía sentido, fuimos hechos el uno al otro y de alguna manera nuestras mentes estaban unidas.

Nuestro doloroso pasado no fue impedimento, nuestro presente es mágico y nuestro futuro incierto. Todas merecemos a un hombre de ensueño, yo ya tenía el mío y muchas aún esperan por él.

* * *

*Historia inspirada en un sueño personal, bastante real. Agradezco a mis dos amigos que me impulsaron a escribir mi historia, Sofía Pastén y Jorge Sánchez sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado.

Pese a varios inconvenientes decidí terminar esta historia, ellos me acompañaron en un momento muy crítico, cuando pensé en abandonar.*

Gracias.


End file.
